A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directed fragmentation warheads capable of controlling metal projection direction and capable of focusing destructive blast effects. More specifically, the device of the present invention incorporates a shaped charge contained within a metallic liner and gas-confining end plates with detonators situated within the charge and ignited simultaneously.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for directing a warhead blast generally involve scoring or otherwise weakening the warhead casing, thus allowing a preferentail rupture at the weakened area and thereby causing some amount of blast concentration in the vicinity proximate to the weakened area of the casing. Similar devices, such as that disclosed by Zapf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,309, involve charges shaped to form voids between the charge body and a containing shell. On detonation of the charge, shock waves strike the shell at differential increments of time, causing preferential fragmentation in the resulting shell burst.
Toglialatela discloses a directed fragmentation bomb comprising channels through which blast is directed to a stack of metal rings. On contact by the blast the rings are shattered and the resulting fragments scattered in the direction of the blast.
Although shaped charges and directed blast devices are seen to be well-known in the art, no prior device exhibits the distinctive characteristics of the present invention, particularly multipoint initiation of detonation within a cylindrical charge with truncated cone-shaped surfaces. The present device is thought to be, based on theory as well as observed results, an improved design which increases metal projection.